


Extended Warranty for My Heart

by hisfirstnameisagent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, and natasha is probably the devil, bucky wears women's jeans, steve works at an apple store, this is such shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfirstnameisagent/pseuds/hisfirstnameisagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I get one of those phones over there," Bucky starts, nodding at the display case on the other side of the store. Steve looks at them. "Is it going to come with your phone number as well or will that be an extra twenty dollars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Warranty for My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have passed by an apple store while riding in a car with my friends. and there may or may not have been an incredibly attractive employee inside. and this may or may not be the result of that.

Bucky always loved hanging out with Clint and Natasha. They'd been friends since middle school and have been inseperable ever since—except of course for that four month period back in junior year when Bucky all but dropped everyone to spend time with his then girlfriend Becky.

"What even would your couple name be?" Clint had asked.

"Beckbuck?" Nathasha had teased. "Or Buckbeck?"

"Shut the fuck up," Bucky had said before looking back down at his phone.

Bucky cringes every time he thinks about that relationship and how it ended with him telling Becky he was gay. She had ended up pouring her bottled water down the front of his shirt, crying and complaining over some stupid shit like, "How could you? You took my virginity!"

"Yeah _fucking_ right," Natasha had said, rolling her eyes when Bucky had told her. "That girl has been a slut since the fourth grade."

Bucky appreciates having a best friend like Natasha. She doesn't deal with bullshit. And she makes a damn good apple pie. And Clint is great as well, basically being the male version of Nat. And so what if Bucky always ends up in the back seat whenever Natasha drives them somewhere? He doesn't mind because it gives him the chance to do annoying shit like fuck with whatever Natasha has in the car floor or pull Clint's hair.

"Holy shit!" Natasha suddenly yells, slamming on the breaks. "Ho...ly....shit."

"What!?" Bucky yells back, bracing his face from hitting the back of the seat in front of him and trying to locate his phone from where it flew out of his hand.

"Look!" she answers, pointing off to the right. They're at the mall and Bucky turns to see her pointing at the Apple store.

"Ummmm.." Clint says, confused. "You need a new phone?"

"No!" she says, arm swinging widly in excitement, hitting Clint a few times in the process. "The guy at the counter! The sales guy! That blonde, greek _god_!"

"Babe," Clint says, sounding offended.

"Oh, not for me," she answers, voice finally dropping a few octaves. "For Bucky."

"What?" Bucky asks.

"You heard me," Natasha answers. "I am so sick of you complaining about being a third wheel even though we've all been friends since fucking seventh grade. I mean, I was bound to date one of you eventually and you're gay, so..."

Bucky's mouth drops open and Clint barks a laugh.

"Anyways," she continues. "Him! Right there!"

She's pointing again and a couple walks by in front of Nat's car, eyeing them curiously. Bucky finally looks though, eyes landing on what is indeed a greek god in a red polo and khakis standing behind the counter, looking rather bored. His hair is a golden blonde and gelled to what can only be described as perfection. He's got the right complexion to match it, all tanned skin and pink lips, and if his muscles were any bigger, they'd probably pop right out of his shirt. Bucky will always admit that he's got a thing for the All-American boy type. But that also means getting crushes on boys who've never had to work for anything in their life except their football scholarship and who were going to marry the cheerleading captain and who were probably never going to look at another dick in their life.

"Mehh," he says, turning away and swallowing hard. "Way out of my league."

"Goddammit, Bucky Barnes," Natasha groans. "Stop being so down on yourself all the time! You are hot as hell and so is that boy and yeah, I may or may not be fantasizing about the two of you having sex right now because let's be real, that too would be hot as hell. Can I join in?"

"Yeah, me too?" Clint asks, turning around in his seat to waggle his eyebrows at Bucky.

Bucky honestly doesn't even know why he's friends with these two. A car horn honks behind them, wanting them to move and Natasha flips them off.

"Nat," Bucky groans. "Let's just go. Don't cause a scene."

"I will move this damn car when you promise to go and talk to that boy."

The car honks again, not letting off of the horn this time and Bucky sees greek god turn to see what's going on. He hopes Nat's car windows are too dark to see inside of.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bucky starts repeating. "Fine, fine! Okay, I will! Damn, just go!!"

Natasha smiles, humming a noise of approval and letting her foot off of the break. Bucky lets out a breath of relief, kicking the back of Clint's seat when Clint dare laughs. "I fucking hate you guys."

Natasha turns the radio up but only drives a few moments longer before she pulls into a parking spot.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks.

"You agreed to talking to him," Natasha answers calmly.

"Not today!" Bucky practically screeches. "Look at me, I haven't taken a shower in two days and I'm wearing a pair of your sister's jeans that I stole off of your dryer!"

"Yeah, and you look damn good in them," Natasha says. "And Bucky, what if this your only chance? What if while you're sitting here being an idiot, some other guy is hitting on him and stealing _your_ man? What if he magically gets fired today and you'll never see him again? What if—"

"Okay," Bucky interrupts her. She has a point. "I get it. I'll be a man. But if he rejects me, this is all your goddamn fault and it will be your duty to drive me the extra twenty minutes just to go to the other mall for the rest of my sorry life that is spent in this town." Which hopefully isn't going to be too much longer once he graduates in a month.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she agrees, waving her hand in the air. "Like that'll happen. But if it does, I agree to not only all of that, but I'll also drive to Starbucks and buy you a white chocolate mocha frappuccino. Venti."

"Bless you," Bucky says, opening the car door.

"We'll be at Ross," Natasha says and Bucky nods, getting out and shutting the car door and heading towards the Apple store.

Bucky breathes in slowly as he crosses traffic, heading for the sidewalk. He can do this, he can. Dammit, he's not a blushing virgin and he's dated a guy or two in the past year since realizing that he wasn't exactly into chicks. Given though, one of those guys was his hairdresser's son who she had set him up with. Needless to say, he doesn't get his hair cut there anymore.

He's at the door to the store before he knows it, sucking in another deep breath before he pulls it open. Luckily, there's other customers already being helped and his presence isn't immediately noticed. Bucky cherishes the few moments longer he has to figure out what the fuck he's going to do other than turn around and bolt because he's positive Natasha would kill him if he did that. He can feel his heart stop when he looks at the back of greek god's head and shit, fuck, dammit. Bucky is practically hyperventilating and he considers just telling Natasha that the guy turned him down and getting that free cup from Starbucks. But no, he can't. Bucky stands up straighter, smoothing his hair down and wiping his sweaty palms on his—well, Nat's sister's—jeans. He is Bucky Barnes and he can do this shit.

He's staring at a display of phone cases and rehearsing what he's going to say when he's suddenly startled by a voice, turning to see that another employee has walked up to him and oh yeah, more than one person usually worked at places like this.

"Hi, I'm Sharon," the girl says. "Can I help you with anything?" He recognizes her as someone who graduated two years before him, though she probably doesn't remember someone who had been her underclassmen.

 _Actually you can leave me the fuck alone_ , Bucky thinks. But he smiles, shaking his head. "No, thank you. Just kinda looking around."

"Alrighty. Well, just let me or Steve know if you have any questions," she says, staring and smiling for far too long for his liking before walking away.

Bucky turns back to looking at the phone cases, trying his hardest not to appear like he's up to no good. So his name is Steve. Alright. Doesn't really fit him, but it could be worse. Could be definitely worse.

It's a few minutes before Steve is done helping the other customers, an elderly couple who appeared to be upset with how much their bill for a laptop was. Sharon has latched onto another guy who's walked into the store appearing dazed and confused. The old couple leaves and Steve looks at him, smiling and nodding. Bucky smiles back but Steve doesn't approach him. He merely looks down at some paperwork on the counter while entering some things in on the laptop in front of him. Bucky swallows. Fuck, he can't just walk up to the guy all willy-nilly and ask him out. He'd probably just laugh at him.

"Shit," Bucky curses under his breath and Steve looks up at him again. Bucky turns too quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring and out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Steve is still looking in his direction and is actually in fact, walking toward him.

"You looking for anything in particular?" Steve asks and Bucky practically melts. The guy's voice is rough in the best way possible, all deep and smoky and it sounds like the kind of voice that could give presidential speeches. Bucky wouldn't mind hearing him read the dictionary from front to back.

Bucky's mouth parts and he opens and closes it like a fish a few times before actually speaking. "No—umm, well actually. I guess I'm looking for a new laptop." A total lie considering the fact that Bucky is broke as fuck and will most certainly not be getting a new laptop in the near future, a Mac least of all.

"So, naturally, you would be looking at the phone cases?" Steve asks, laughing and Bucky internally cringes.

Bucky brings a hand up to his neck, rubbing it sheepishly. But the sarcastic asshole in him just has to say, "You mean to tell me these _aren't_ going to fit a laptop?" He points his thumb back at the phone cases and Steve beams, a booming laugh rising from his lungs and his eyes crinkling. Bucky smiles, suddenly standing a little straighter and hey, this isn't going so bad. He's still got the moves. Not that he ever lost them.

"I mean," Steve says, licking his lips. "I guess you could try."

Bucky shrugs. "That would probably include too much effort on my part, to be honest. So, umm.."

"Oh right," Steve says. "Laptops."

Bucky spends the next five or so minutes being informed on different models and makes of laptops and which ones have disc drives and which ones are better suited for college use and Steve's personal preference—because he's currently actually in college, a sophomore— and Bucky only retains about five percent of what is said because he's too busy staring at Steve's mouth.

"So do you have any questions?" he asks Bucky, who actually has to pretend he's paying attention.

"Ummm," Bucky starts.

"Or do I need to repeat all of that?" Steve teases and shit, Bucky hopes he didn't notice the staring.

"That depends," Bucky retorts back. "Can you repeat it all in spanish? Or am I gonna have to go to some other Apple store for that?"

Steve smiles at him, tilting his head and eyeing him curiously. "Well," he starts. "I guess you could go to another store. But they wouldn't have me working there." He winks. Or at least he tries to wink and his beautifully failed attempt at doing so is _so_ fucking cute and Bucky wants to pinch his cheeks despite the fact that the guy has a few inches and probably thirty pounds on him.

Bucky hums in agreement, eyes never leaving Steve's. "I guess I do have another question."

"Yeah?" Steve asks.

"If I get one of those phones over there," Bucky starts, nodding at the display of phones on the other side of the store. Steve looks at them. "Is it going to come with your phone number as well or will that be an extra twenty dollars?"

Steve looks at him, gaping. He reddens and clears his throat, appearing to be thinking hard as if in consideration of what Bucky just said. "That has to be the smoothest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"So is that a yes or..." Bucky bites his lip without meaning to.

Steve smiles, shaking his head. "No," he says and yeah, Bucky wants to crawl in a hole and die.

"Oh," Bucky replies, curling in on himself.

"I get off in five minutes," Steve begins, leaning in and grabbing Bucky's arm lightly. "So I don't really have time to ring up a new purchase. But I definitely have time to maybe go to the food court and buy this adorable customer I met some lunch. And also give him my phone number."

Bucky sucks in a breath, trying not to smile giddily.

"But I don't even know his name," Steve says, smirking.

"It's Bucky."

"Bucky," Steve repeats and Bucky really likes the way his name sounds coming from Steve. He officially revokes anyone else of the right to ever say his name again because they are most certainly not worthy.

"Well, Bucky. I'm gonna go get my keys and clock out and I'll meet you right here. You up for Chinese? Because I'm really feeling it."

"Dude," Bucky says. "I am up for anything you throw on me." The mishevious glint in Steve's eyes at that is enough to make Bucky squirm in excitement and anticipation and he can already feel a beautiful relationship blooming. Thank you, Natasha. Thank you so fucking much.

"Alright," Steve says. "I'll remember that for you know, future reference." He smiles at Bucky once more before going to the back.

~

They run into Clint and Natasha while at the food court and Bucky is shocked to find out that Steve actually knows Natasha.

"Natasha, hey!" Steve says, enveloping her in a hug. She tries not to make eye contact with Bucky and Clint fails to keep a chorus of laughs from leaving his body.

"What is going on?" Bucky asks, bewildered.

Apparently Steve's dad just started working at the same dentist's office as Natasha's mom and they'd known each for a few months now. She also knew that Steve was incredibly gay and single.

"So you knew there was a pretty good chance of him not turning me down?" Bucky asks while Steve is gone to get their food.

She nods.

"You bitch, you had absolutely no intentions of buying me a drink from Starbucks!" He really wishes he was more mad about the situation than he actually was. "I can't believe you."

"Sorry, not sorry," she says and okay, that is a saying that needs to be stopped and should never have even been started in the first place. "You should be thanking me, to be honest."

Bucky doesn't even try to fight the smile that comes on his face. "I'll thank you when you and Clint decide that you're done eating and leave me alone. Stop being such cock blockers."

Natasha laughs and Clint throws his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright," Clint says. "We're done, we're leaving. Text us when your boner has been taken care of."

Bucky wishes he had something to throw at him as they walk away, but life just isn't fair sometimes.

"So," Steve says, sitting across from him where Natasha had just been. "How come Natasha hasn't told me about you before?"

"Because she's cruel," Bucky answers simply and tries not turn too red when his hand grazes Steve's as he reaches for a napkin.

Steve smiles and woah, is that? Okay, yeah, they're definitely playing footsie and Bucky has never done this before but he most certainly is not opposed to it. They sit there for about an hour, just eating and talking, their feet interlocked and Bucky doesn't even know the guy all that well, but he's never felt more comfortable in his life. He tries not to stare at Steve's pretty mouth too much, especially when he's got his lips wrapped around a straw.

When they're done, Bucky walks with Steve back to his car and it's getting late, the sun already starting to set. He should probably text Nat and Clint soon.

"So," Steve says. "Would it be too cliche if I asked if you wanted to go see a movie next weekend? Because I feel like the answer to that is 'yes', but I'm going to ask it anyway."

Bucky laughs and says, "I'm willing to see anything that isn't a shitty remake or an adaptation of a Nicholas Sparks' novel."

"Oh, what a diva," Steve teases. "Too good for that kind of stuff, huh?"

Bucky shrugs. "What can I say? I'm high-maintenance."

The corner of Steve's mouth tugs up. "Well I'm willing to put up with it. On one condition, of course."

Bucky swallows. "What's that?"

"You wear those jeans for the rest of your life because seriously, dude. If I wasn't gay, I'm pretty sure the sight of you in those jeans would've fixed that problem."

Bucky laughs and a few moments later when Steve is licking into his mouth, he silently thanks Natasha's sister for leaving her jeans on the dryer.


End file.
